legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake City Hair Salon (41391)
Heartlake Hair Salon is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Where better to meet up with friends and share a gossip than at the salon? This toy hair styling set is brimming with scenarios for imaginative play. There’s a whole host of cute hairdressing toy salon accessories, such as toy hair dryers and toy wigs, to get imaginations sparking. With LEGO® Friends Heartlake City Hair Salon (41391) kids can role-play the client or the stylist – there's loads of crazy cuts waiting to be made. Action stations Wonderfully detailed stations allow kids to see the mini-doll figures progress through the pretend hair salon. Cute features include a shell-shaped sink, a hair-cutting chair, a styling station and a cash register. Purple bangs anyone? Instructions volumized All LEGO sets come with super-simple printed instructions, but the Heartlake City Hair Salon also features a fully enhanced building experience. Download the LEGO Life app and go to Instructions PLUS to access zoom, rotate and ‘ghost' modes. It's building for the digital age! *Give little stylists hours of creative play with LEGO® Friends Heartlake City Hair Salon. They can pretend to cut and style their friends’ hair or imagine they are the client going to the play hair salon for a new do! *The set is packed with features to get imaginations firing. There are 2 mini-dolls, 2 hairdressing chairs, a hair-washing sink and lots of accessories, such as toy brushes and toy wigs, to create a realistic salon experience. *Kids will have loads of fun watching the mini-doll figure’s transformation as she progresses through the stations of the salon. And to ramp up the fun they can make over the minifigures from any other LEGO® set too! *With 235 pieces, Heartlake City Hair Salon (41391) is an ideal gift for kids with a little building experience and a lot of imagination. It makes a great birthday, holiday or special-occasion gift for kids aged 6 and up. *Measuring just over 4” (11cm) high and 6” (17cm) long, this play hair salon is compact enough to keep ondisplay for constant entertainment. Or kids can combine it with other LEGO® sets for truly creative play. *No batteries are needed to power up the Heartlake City Hair Salon. The creative fun comes alive with a simple set of instructions, a little building experience and a child's active imagination. *Is your little builder ready for an awesome play experience? Download the LEGO® Life app and help them use Instructions PLUS to see their hair salon in zoom, rotate and ‘ghost' modes. It's building for the digital age! *Introduce little builders to the world of Heartlake City, where the girls from LEGO® Friends are waiting to accompany them on their imagination’s most exciting adventures! *LEGO® sets meet the highest industry standards plus The LEGO Group's own quality criteria. They're consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time – it's been that way since 1958. *LEGO® Friends sets, bricks and accessories are tested to the max to ensure that every LEGO toy playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * This is the only set Nina appears in. * Nina's torso is exclusive to this set. Gallery 41391-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41391 alt2.jpg|Nina welcoming Emma to the Heartlake City Hair Salon. 41391 alt3.jpg|Nina cutting Emma's hair. 41391_alt4.JPG|Emma with a cookie and cup. 41391 alt5.JPG|Nina showing Emma a new shampoo. 41391 alt6.JPG|Emma mini-doll. 41391 alt7.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41391 alt8.JPG| 41391BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Emma Sets